Three Loves
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reality can be a tricky thing as Reno is about to find out. ReTiElYu oneshot for Speedy Speck, fire mystic, KCVII, Queen Alla, and the rest of my readers.


Three Loves

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to fire mystic, Speedy Speck, Queen Alla, KCVII, and all my other awesome readers. Thanks for all your support and wonderful stories! Please R&R.

Reno shivered as some cold air slipped in through the window, the red head wrapping the covers tighter around himself. Looking over to his wife, he smiled as he viewed her sleeping face. Reaching out a hand, he brushed a stray lock of hair from out of her eyes causing her to move around a little but not wake up.

Moving closer to her, he closed his eyes as sleep came for him.

* * *

Something brushed against his side. And he heard a loud purring sound. Opening his eyes, he saw Tifa staring at him. The cat ears on her head twitched a little and she smiled, showing off her sharp teeth.

"Good morning Re, sleep well?"

"Yeah..." he murmured. It was then that Reno felt a weight on his tail bone. Moving over a little, he looked down. A red cat's tail was swishing this way and that just above his butt.

He nearly fell out of the bed. Tifa came closer to him, the sheets falling from her revealing the fur that coated a little of her body while the rest was pale human skin. She nuzzled her face into his chest and licked his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on here?! I have a tail and you have cat ears and why are we purring?!" Tifa cocked her head to the side at his outburst.

"Reno, we've always been like this." She got out of bed then and came behind Reno, wrapping her arms around his middle. Her hands were more like paws and she nuzzled him some more. "You know what we need now?"

"What?" Reno asked. Tifa gave a Cheshire grin at his question and left him, grabbing some pouch that was on a nearby dresser. She poured some herbal mixture out of the pouch and blew some in his face.

"Cat nip makes all your problems go away," Tifa purred, her tone languid. She had obviously partaken of some as well.

Reno's cat like body became sluggish and his vision grew dim. He felt Tifa nuzzle him one last time before everything went dark.

* * *

The Turk felt someone pinching his cheek, the burst of pain causing him to open his eyes. He found himself staring into Elena's brown eyes, a smirk on her pretty face. But her face was upside down. Reno then realized that he was lying on the couch while Elena was leaning over the back of it.

"Have a nice nap?" Before Reno could answer, the blonde kissed him on the lips passionately. Elena then hopped over the couch and landed in his lap, all while continuing their lip lock. Breaking apart, she chuckled.

"Need a Tic Tac?"

"Elena, we aren't married are we?" Elena really started laughing at that. Reno had never seen her laugh so much in all the time he had known her.

"Oh man, that's a good one. No, we're just boyfriend and girlfriend. Did you get amnesia or something?"

"I don't know. Everything is changing all around me. I'm not dreaming because I can feel pain and yet I must be sleeping because that's the only way I can explain what- but Elena cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Sounds rough. By the way, have you seen my new flower?" She moved to the side a bit and Reno did indeed see the red flower near her heart.

"It's pretty. What kind is it?"

"You can tell by the smell," Elena responded. Reno got closer to the flower and was about to sniff when a stream of water jetted out, soaking his face. Wiping some of the water off with his hand, he took in Elena's guffawing face.

"Re-Re...you...the water...sucker.." she managed to say in between her laughter.

She was acting just like Reno did when he pulled pranks on her. Getting to his feet, he walked past Elena and decided to leave wherever he was. Elena was still laughing but held out her arms to him.

"Wait Reno! How about a little pick me up?" That set her off again, her body quivering with humor. "Get it...because you would have to pick me up?" Rolling his eyes and sighing at the lame joke, Reno opened the door.

Stepping outside, he failed to notice the rubber chicken lying near the welcome mat until it was too late. With his feet slipping out from under him, he crashed into the pavement and knew no more.

* * *

The smell of frying bacon came to Reno's nostrils as he regained consciousness. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was in a house, much like the one he had just tried to escape from, only much neater. Even the pictures were perfectly aligned.

Getting off the couch he was currently laying on, he made his way to the kitchen. Yuffie Kisaragi was cooking. But that wasn't the scariest part. No that would be when she turned around and revealed the white apron that said Kiss the Cook in pink letters.

"Finally awake?" Yuffie asked, smiling at him. Reno moved closer and accepted the kiss on the cheek she gave him.

"Yeah..." Reno replied. He had decided to just go with whatever crazy events were going to happen next. It was better than freaking out all the time.

"Well sit yourself down and get ready for some awesome food, babe." Reno nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

Ten minutes later Yuffie plopped a plate of pancakes in front of the red head complete with eggs and bacon. She then sat beside him, taking her own plate. The meal was incredible and Reno was astounded.

Spying the way his eyes lit up as he ate his meal, Yuffie grinned.

"Told you it was going to be good, didn't I? By the way have you heard what happened with Tifa?" Reno shook his head.

"Elena finally proposed to her! I can't wait to go shopping for wedding dresses. Do you still have your tux from our wedding?" Reno gulped the bacon he had been chewing at that but managed to nod.

"So, have you found any new Materia?" Reno asked for the sake of conversation. Yuffie raised an eyebrow once the words left his lips however.

"What's Materia? Is that some new flower? Because we have plenty of those."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to go use the restroom," Reno said, getting up from the table. Yuffie nodded and Reno left. The bathroom was easy enough to find and he splashed some hot water in his face.

"Okay, calm down Reno, you're going to be fine, just fine....you're not going crazy..." the Turk said to his reflection. Suddenly, the image in the mirror jumped out, hands grabbing him by the shoulders.

"We just heard the ninja ask what the hell Materia was. Does that sound _fine_ to you?" The mirror Reno then started laughing and started choking the real Reno, the red head's vision fading away in the blink of an eye.

Thunder boomed outside and Yuffie watched as colored orbs fell from the sky, the multiple impacts kicking up dirt and damaging property wherever they landed. But she didn't seem worried and continued to eat her meal.

"Raining again?" she said aloud.

* * *

Someone was ringing a doorbell. Reno's eyes opened. He felt odd, as if some weight was resting on his chest. Looking down, he saw a pair of breasts.

If it hadn't been for the previous realms of insanity he had come from, Reno would most likely be shrieking right about now but he got to his feet, accepting this new punishment. Or whatever the hell was happening to him. He noticed he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a T shirt. Giving a prayer of thanks for that tiny favor, he looked at the rest of him.

Long red hair flowed down his back and his hips were wide. Looking in a nearby mirror, he estimated himself to be around eighteen. His reflection didn't pop out this time either. The doorbell rang again and Reno went to answer whoever was on the other end.

It was a young man, around Reno's age, his short brown hair went well with his warm eyes of the same color. He looked familiar and when the guy smiled at him, he knew.

"Tifa, is that you?"

"That's my name Rena. So are you ready to go to the movie?" Reno, or Rena as he was known here, nodded. Tifa moved to the side and gestured for Rena to go ahead of him. "After you," he said. Rena smiled but was inwardly chuckling.

Even here Tifa was still a goody two shoes. Not that he minded of course.

The drive to the movies didn't take long and Tifa opened the door for Rena. Once inside they purchased their tickets and were just about to head to their theater when a voice rang out.

"Tifa, Rena, over here!" Turning around, the pair saw two other young men run up to them. One had short black hair and nearly tripped over his own feet while the other had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Yuffie, Elena, what are you guys doing here?" Tifa asked, narrowing his eyes at his two best male friends. He moved closer to Rena as he asked this, sending a clear signal for the other two to back off.

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to go see a movie. What are you guys seeing?" Elena said.

"Terminator Salvation," Rena answered.

"Mind if we join you two?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure thing," Rena said. She went on ahead then, leaving the three men alone. Tifa glared at his friends.

"What the hell you guys?! I told you weeks ago that I wanted to take Rena alone to this movie and then you show up anyway?"

"Dude, chill, we won't try and steal Rena from you, we just want to flirt with her a bit," Yuffie said, punching Tifa on the shoulder. Tifa rolled his eyes and went to where Rena was waiting by the concessions, his friends following behind him.

While in line for concessions, Rena was tapped on the shoulder. Looking to the right she saw a brown haired young man with striking green eyes.

"Hey Rena, still hanging around with the losers I see," the newcomer said, a smirk lighting up his face. Tifa, Elena, and Yuffie all glared at this newcomer and Tifa clenched his fists as he spied his nemesis.

"Leave her alone Aeris," he said angrily. A melodic voice cut in then, breaking the tension a little.

"As if you'd have a chance with Rena-chan anyway, Gainsborough. You're an asshole and Rena-chan likes me best of all." Looking to the left, a woman with long silver hair approached them, her hips swaying, winking one of her cat like eyes at Rena and the rest.

"Sephira..." Aeris muttered. "You should know Rena doesn't swing that way." Sephira giggled at that and ran a finger under Rena's chin.

"Silly boy, of course I do. That's what makes it so much fun to tease her. Isn't that right...Rena-chan?" Sephira whispered, pouting her pink lips at the red head. Rena pushed Sephira away and glared at her suitors.

"Will all of you give me some space? I'm not some piece of meat for you to drool over!" And with that, she walked away, heading towards the restroom.

Tifa sighed as he watched her leave.

Would he ever be with her?

Splashing some water in her face, Rena stared at her reflection. Inside, Reno was livid. Now he had a better idea of how women felt when faced with men who thought with their unbridled lust rather than their heads. All he wanted was to be back in bed with his wife. Was that too much to ask for?

"Looks like you've had a rough time out there," a somewhat cold voice said. Turning around, Rena saw a spiky haired young woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"Cloud..." she murmured.

"That's Cloudia," the blonde replied.

"How can I handle them? They all want to be with me and it's driving me nuts," Rena said. Cloudia gave a small smile and placed a hand on Rena's shoulder.

"You ignore them, or fall in love with one of them, or beat them up. That should put an end to it. And I wouldn't worry about Sephira, she's just a tease."

"I see...thanks," Rena said softly. Cloudia nodded, leaving the restroom. Rena looked into the mirror once more. She had made her decision. However it was taken from her as soon as she had made up her mind, the world starting to fade as she fainted.

* * *

Reno bolted out of bed, the sunlight pouring into the room belying his racing pulse and harsh breathing. A cool hand alighted on his shoulder then and Reno turned widened eyes to his wife.

"Reno, what's wrong?" His breathing eventually returned to normal as he looked at her, an arm wrapping around her side, drawing her close.

"I had a nightmare," he whispered. The Turk told her every fractured reality he had found himself in, how real it seemed, and how he acted in each one. Once he was finished he smiled at his wife. "Pretty silly, huh?" She shook her head and sifted her fingers through his hair, sending shivers of pleasure racing up and down his spine.

"Not at all. It just shows you that everyone wants you," she joked. Reno started to sigh but she kissed him deep on the lips, cutting it off. Once she had taken her fill of his lips, she broke apart and leaned her forehead against his. "But I love you most of all," she said softly, her brown eyes gleaming.

And that was enough for him, Reno decided as he moved in for another kiss from Tifa.


End file.
